DC New 52: The Indestructible Hulk
by Hulkfan96
Summary: What if Hulk was involved in various events from the DC universe? Takes place in a shared Marvel-DC universe.
1. World Breaker Vs The Justice League

-**New York**-

**US Embassy**

Bruce Banner walks along a sidewalk for several minutes before arriving at a sidewalk florist and orders a bouquet of flowers.

"Must be a very beautiful woman." The florist says as he hands Bruce the bouquet. Bruce nods and smiles as he pays the florist and walks away, eventually arriving at the U.S. Embassy building, smiling to himself as he enters the massive building, the bouquet of flowers in hand. He enters an elevator and takes it to the top floor, approaching a door with a nameplate that reads, 'Diana Prince'. However, before he can knock, an Amazonian walks up to him. "Sorry, Banner, but Diana is speaking with Bruce Wayne."

The mere mention of the name Wayne makes a small fire of rage brew inside of Bruce, but he calms down so Hulk doesn't emerge and make a scene.

* * *

-**Seven Years Ago**-

Following an incident with the vicious supervillain Armageddon, in which he made Hulk destroy half of Vegas, several heroes, including Batman, Doctor Fate, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hal Jordan, came together with a solution to dealing with Hulk. Having no option, they tricked the Hulk and shot him into space, banishing him to the planet Sakaar. While stranded there, Hulk was enslaved into a gladiatorial arena, where he fought several foes, including an enslaved Silver Surfer, gained his freedom along with other gladiators, overthrew the tyrannical Red King, and became the new ruler of Sakaar, along with his wife Caiera, the former Shadow Guard of the Red King. He was happy...but the universe would not have that. The ship that brought him to the planet...its warp core had become unstable due to the damage of it crashing on the planet. During a celebration of Hulk liberating the suffering inhabitants, the ship's warp core was about to detonate. Hulk lifted the craft and flung as far as he could, but it was too late. The ship exploded, decimating the city and killing half the planet's population, including Caiera...and her unborn son. Filled with more rage then ever before in his life, Hulk assembled a group of gladiators, all of which have suffered great losses of their own. They returned to Earth with a single goal: revenge.

* * *

-**New York**-

Upon arriving, Hulk fought a multitude of heroes, who were hellbent on stopping Hulk from getting his revenge, as much as he deserved it. The Inhumans, the Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, Suicide Squad, the Justice Society of America, the Justice League, and even Wonder Woman and the heroes he was targeting. However...Superman was the last line of defense between Hulk and the heroes that betrayed him.

"Hulk...it doesn't have to be this way." Superman says, trying to calm Hulk down, knowing if a fight breaks out, it'll be catastrophic.

"**Wrong! You and all the others**...**You will pay for what you did! I trusted you**!" Hulk roars, pointing his finger accusingly at the exhausted heroes. "**Guess that's what happens when I trust others. They'll just stab me in the back**!" He roars as Batman steps up in his Justice Buster armor.

"_Hulk...what we did...was for the greater good. For the entire planet. We all came to a decision...and as horrible as it was, it helped people_." Batman says, his voice blasting through a loudspeaker in the suit.

"**Batman! You are the last to preach about the greater good! What about all the times your villains kill people, and you just lock them up so they can kill again**?!" The Justice Buster charges at Hulk, raising a fist to strike him, only for Hulk to strike faster and harder than expected, sending the large mechanized suit flying into a nearby building, which then collapses on top of it. "**I will tear you all apart for what you did to me**!"

Superman flies at Hulk, striking him with his elbow, sending Hulk flying hundreds of feet down a street. As Hulk slowly gets up, Superman hovers above him. "Stop this, Hulk! You and I both know how this is gonna end!"

"**Yeah...with me kicking your ass**..." Hulk says as he wipes some blood off of his mouth. As he charges towards the Man of Steel, Superman sighs as he flies at Hulk, the resulting collision of the two shattering all the windows of various buildings around them. "**You could've stopped that ship! You could've done something**!" Hulk yells as he locks fists with the Kryptonian.

"I know, Hulk! And I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what happened to you." Superman says back as he kicks Hulk's shin, knocking him off balance and hurling him into an abandoned building.

The Justice Buster rises from under the building that fell on top of it. As it does this, Wonder Woman looks at the large suit of armor. "_Batman...he trusted us...and you betrayed him_." She says in her mind. She, like Superman, was one of the few who were sympathetic towards Hulk for what the heroes did to him, and felt that they deserved what was coming to them.

Hulk recovers and charges at Superman, punching him in the face hard, breaking his nose. Despite his extreme durability, Superman could easily be harmed by Hulk. Superman yells in pain as he clutches his nose, allowing Hulk to deliver several punches to his gut and head, no thanks to combat skills he gained when he was on Sakaar. The Justice Buster gets ready to rush in, as its pilot realizes Superman is fighting a losing battle. However, Wonder Woman stands in its path. "_Diana, get out of the way_." Batman says inside the suit.

"No. Hulk deserves his revenge. All of you- Doctor Fate, Hawkman, Martian Manhunter, and yourself- you betrayed him." Diana says as she points at the heroes most responsible for Hulk's revenge quest. "He was your friend...and you did _that_ to him..."

"Diana-" Martian Manhunter says before being cut off by Diana.

"No, J'onn. You are all to fault...even myself." Diana says as she clenches her fist. "I did nothing..."

Hulk and Superman exchange vicious blow after vicious blow for several hours until Superman collapses, battered and beaten as Hulk changes into Bruce Banner, just as exhausted as Superman, glaring at the heroes who look on in horror as Rick Jones, friend to Bruce Banner, walks up to Bruce and catches him before he falls.

"I got you, Bruce." Ricks says softly as he helps Bruce walk away from the battered Superman, who is so badly beaten that he can't keep his eyes open, and passes out. "Bruce...you have to stop this. What these guys and gals did was unforgivable...but if this keeps going, you'll destroy the whole city."

"I won't stop, Rick. Not until they pay..." Bruce says, channeling the Hulk's rage through him. As Rick keeps trying to convince Bruce to stop his crusade of vengeance, he is stabbed by Miek, one of Hulk's Warbound. "Rick!" Bruce shouts as he cradles Rick in his arms before glaring at Miek, his eyes glowing green.

"Uh-oh..." Hawkman mutters as Bruce practically explodes with uncontrollable rage as he transforms, Rams into Miek, and starts to pummel him, blood splattering from Miek with every punch delivered until Korg and the rest of the Warbound pull him off.

"**Why? Why did you stab him**?!" Hulk roars, demanding an explanation for Miek's action.

"Because...this...is what you were made for..." Miek coughs. "It's like you said on Sakaar, Green Scar. 'Never stop making them pay.' You told us that." Miek says as he proceeds to tell Hulk about what happened the day Hulk lost everything. "You conquered Sakaar, overthrew the Red King...but we didn't slaughter his people. I watched them load an old warp core onto your ship. They thought it would kill you...but I knew it would only remind you...of what you were made for."

Hulk growls, realizing it was because of Miek that he lost everything. Peace. His people. His wife. His eyes begin to glow brighter, to the point his pupils aren't even visible as gamma energy envelops his entire body. He takes a single step towards the other heroes, causing an earthquake so powerful that it shakes the entire eastern seaboard. Realizing that he was now becoming the World Breaker, he turned to Batman. "**Batman! You must kill me...before I break the world**!"

"No!" Wonder Woman screams in protest, not wanting Hulk to die.

"Don't worry, Diana. I won't kill him. Enough blood is on our hands already." Batman, still inside the Justice Buster, activates an anti-gamma emitter in the suit's right fist and punches Hulk hard, stopping him...

* * *

-**Present Day**-

Bruce then knocks on the door three times. "Come in." A feminine voice says in answer, prompting Bruce to open the door and enter. Upon seeing him, she smiles and stands up from behind her desk. "Bruce. It's so lovely to see you again." Bruce smiles as he hands her the bouquet of flowers. She gasps as she holds them. "They're so beautiful..."

"You're beautiful, Diana." Bruce says as he looks at the beautiful woman. He spots Bruce Wayne and merely nods at him, clearly still angry at him for what he did all those years ago. "How is your day going?" He asks Diana.

"Oh, I have a ton of paperwork to do...but I'm free for lunch with you...if you're interested." Diana says as she looks at Banner, who smiles.

"Great. I'd love that. So...see you outside when you're ready?" He asks, to which Diana nods as one of Diana's bodyguards enters the room.

"Yes?" Diana says to the bodyguard, wanting to know why she has entered.

"Apologies, but Bruce...the U-Foes are causing havoc at Times Square. I suggest you deal with them." The bodyguard says.

Bruce Banner sighs before looking at Diana. "I'll be back soon." Diana nods as Bruce walks over and kisses her goodbye and leaves.

"Why did you want to meet me, Bruce?" Diana asks Bruce Wayne, who has been standing silent ever since Bruce Banner entered the office.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he finally speaks up. "Why did you choose him?"

Although his question angered her, she calmly sighs before standing up. "I have always had feelings for him...but I kept my feelings at bay for a long time, even before I started dating him. He has always been my dearest friend. He stood by me when nobody else in the League did. He helped me whenever he could, and he always listened to me...which is more than any of you did for him."

Bruce Wayne stands in silence before slightly nodding and walking out without saying a word, realizing she was just as mad at him for the World Breaker incident as Banner was. After he departs, Donna Troy enters Diana's office.

"Hey. I saw Banner in the hallway. Did you...tell him yet?" Donna asks with a giddy smile.

Diana smiles back. "No. Not yet...but I'll tell him at lunch." She says as she moves her hand to her stomach.

Little did anyone know...things were gonna change for everyone...


	2. U-Foes and Reality Hopping

Upon leaving the Embassy building, Bruce runs across the street and into an alleyway and transforms into Hulk. Upon transforming, Hulk stretches before leaping upwards out of the alley and bounds towards Time's Square to confront the U-Foes.

* * *

-**Time's Square**-

The U-Foes are causing all kinds of mayhem. Ironclad grabs a bus and hurls it at some civilians. However, Hulk catches the bus before it hits them.

"**Go! Get somewhere safe**!" Hulk shouts to the people he just saved.

"Thank you!" One of the people says as they run for cover.

Hulk turns around to fight the U-Foes, punching Ironclad in the face multiple times in the face before grabbing him and tossing him into a building. Next up is X-Ray, who electrocutes Hulk, but he's able to shrug off the attack and knocks the top off of a fire hydrant and uses his foot to direct the water at him, taking him down. Vapor growls as she envelops Hulk in her gaseous form.

"Join us, monster..." Vapor says softly, trying to get Hulk to join them.

"**Fat chance**!" Hulk says as he performs a thunderclap, dissipating her and taking her out of the fight as he sets his sights on Vector, who is hovering high above him, surrounded by large pieces of concrete.

"I grow tired of you, monster! For too long, you have gotten in the way of our plans!" Vector shouts as he uses his telekinesis to toss some of the concrete chunks at Hulk, though he easily smashes the projectiles with no effort at all before picking up a car and throwing it at Vector, though he uses his powers to stop it. However, this was all part of Hulk's plan, as he lunges at Vector and punches the car. The resulting shockwave sends the two combatants flying in opposite directions, though Hulk recovers faster than Vector and easily knocks him out. Unfortunately, Ironclad rejoins the fight, having finally recovered from Hulk's flurry of punches.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Ironclad says as he cracks his metallic knuckles. Hulk rolls his eyes in annoyance before growling. The two titans of strength then collide and lock hands in an attempt to overpower one another, though Hulk grins as he manages to gain the upper hand, kicking Ironclad's knee before lifting over his head and tossing him into an empty bus. Dazed, Ironclad is unable to move as Hulk starts to punch him repeatedly. Suddenly, the earth begins to shake violently, confusing the U-Foes and Hulk himself.

"**What the**-?" Hulk asks, naturally confused by what just happened. Suddenly, white tears in reality appear near them and begin to suck all matter of objects into them. The U-Foes make a run for it, but the tears of reality have a surprisingly strong pull, and none of them can get away as they're sucked in. Hulk can't help but smile at this, but that smile fades as he feels the tear pulling him towards it. "**Crap**!" He exclaims as he's dragged closer, even when his feet indent themselves into the pavement. Eventually, he's sucked in and the tear of reality closes.

* * *

-**Flashback Sequence**-

**New York, 33 Years Ago**

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Hal Jordan, aka Green Lantern are battling Franklin Hall, aka Graviton, as he was rampaging through the city, using his powers of gravitational field manipulation. Superman leads the charge, slamming into Graviton and swinging his right fist at him, only for Graviton to alter gravity on Superman's arm, stopping it from hitting him before increasing it, making Superman fall to the ground with a hard 'oof'. Green Lantern blasts Graviton with his ring, but he shrugs it off and knocks him aside.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman shouts as Hawkgirl flies up to Graviton and swings her mace at Graviton, but like with Superman, he uses his power to stop her attack and hurl her away, though Martian Manhunter catches her. The Flash gets into a runner's pose and starts running circles around Graviton, confusing the supervillain as he couldn't comprehend the speedster's next move. After a while, Flash starts punching Graviton at various points on his body, alternating between speed punching and running around him more until Graviton gets irritated and unleashes a gravitational blast, knocking the Flash several feet away.

"Ow!" The Flash groans as he slowly picks himself up off the floor. Having enough of this, Wonder Woman unsheathes her sword and shield and charges at Graviton, swinging her sword at the villain, but like with the others, he uses his powers to deflect her attacks before pushing her away, though she's able to resist his counterattack to an extent due to her status as a demigoddess. Superman gets back up and swings at Graviton, though he flings the Kryptonian into a building.

"You pathetic fools. I possess the power of gravity practically a god!" Graviton taunts loudly as the heroes struggle to stand, only for Graviton to unleash a wave of gravitational energy, pinning them to some surrounding buildings. "I am stronger than any of you, even the demigoddess! I am the strongest force on Earth!" His monologue is suddenly interrupted by a loud, booming thud. Graviton turns around to see Hulk, who growls at the villain.

"**You...get away from them**!" Hulk roars as he rams into Graviton with such intensity that even when he shields himself, he's sent flying. Hulk repeatedly hits him harder and harder as the fight escalates greatly, several buildings shaking in response to the brutal brawl between the gamma monster and the master of gravity. With his mind focusing on Hulk, the Justice League are released and groan. Needless to say, they were surprised by Hulk showing up and lending a helping hand, even though he has helped them take down big threats like Starro, the White Martians, Mongol, and Brainiac.

"Was that...Hulk?" Superman asks as he takes heavy breaths.

"What's he doing here?" Hawkgirl inquires as her wings droop.

"Who cares? Now that he's here, we stand a chance!" The Flash says, only focusing on Hulk, who continues to beat down Graviton. Now focused on winning, Flash speeds off towards Hulk and Graviton.

"I will smash you!" Hulk roars at Graviton as he punches him into a wall, noticing Flash running around out of the corner of his eye. "...**Flash**?" Hulk asks.

Graviton smirks, using Hulk's minor distraction to push him back with a strong push of gravity. With Hulk finally away, he starts to manipulate the gravity of the abandoned warehouse district they were now fighting in, lifting hundreds of vehicles and trailers and hurls them at the heroes. While Hulk, Flash and Superman are able to use their respective powers to knock away or evade the projectiles, there are just too many, and they pile on the heroes as Graviton then enhances their gravitational fields, making it impossible for any of the heroes to move, though after some struggling, Hulk is able to move, albeit slowly, much to the shock of everyone, especially Graviton.

Martian Manhunter groans as he slowly uses his telepathy to make Graviton's brain hurt, breaking his concentration long enough for Hulk to break free of Graviton's hold and tackle him to the ground. Wonder Woman recovers and uses her lasso of truth to restrain him as Hulk, Superman, and Flash trade blows, making sure not to kill Graviton,

"Stop. He's had enough." Batman says as he puts his hand to his side.

"**Grr**." Hulk growls, reluctantly standing down, though he knew Graviton was beaten.

"Thanks for the assist, big guy." Flash says. "Seriously. I thought we'd never beat that guy."

Hulk chuckles as he crosses his arms. "**Sure**."

Wonder Woman smiles. "Why did you help us?"

"Yeah. Why?" Green Lantern asks.

"Saw you getting your butts kicked. We're friends, aren't we?" Hulk asks, remembering when the Justice League was first formed, with him as one of its founding members.

"Yeah, we're friends, green." Flash says with a smile. He was always happy to see Hulk, as the two were very close.

Before a celebration could begin, however, General Thunderbolt Ross and a large army of troops arrive and point their weapons at Hulk. "Justice League, stand aside! The Hulk is under arrest! Move out of the way now!" Ross says through a bullhorn. However, much to Hulk's surprise, the Justice League stand in front of the gamma goliath.

"This is becoming tiresome, General." Martian Manhunter says, annoyed by Ross' obsessive pursuit of Hulk.

"General, Hulk saved our lives...as well as the lives of everyone in this city. If you want to arrest someone, arrest the one truly responsible for this destruction." Superman says as Wonder Woman displays Graviton, who still has her lasso of truth wrapped around him.

"Graviton?!" Ross exclaims in fear, clearly knowing how destructive his power was.

"Yeah, that guy. He should be locked up, not Hulk." The Flash says, defending his green-skinned ally.

"Do the right thing, General. Lock up Graviton, and leave Hulk alone. He is not the monster you think he is." Wonder Woman says. After much thought and consideration, General Ross and his men put a power dampening collar on Graviton and take him in, leaving the heroes alone. Satisfied, Wonder Woman then sets her attention on Hulk. "What happens now, my friend? Will you be staying with us permanently?" She asks, since Hulk's usually the type to go out on his own, despite being a founding member of the Justice League.

Hulk crosses his arms again as he thinks about his answer before smiling and nodding his head. "**Yeah. I'll stay**." The entire League smiles at his answer, especially Wonder Woman and the Flash, as the scarlet speedster and Hulk were practically the best of friends.

* * *

-**Present Day**-

**Alternate Reality**

Bruce Banner wakes up, laying on the cold, dirty floor of an alleyway. He groans as he slowly stands up, confused about where he is until he exits the alley and looks at some of the surrounding buildings before realizing where he was. "I...I'm in Gotham, but...it's different. Or at least...feels different." Bruce softly says to himself as he approaches a clothing store. He 'borrows' some clothes and a fresh pair of shoes and starts to wander around 'Gotham' for thirty minutes before coming across an abandoned newspaper stand and grabs one of its papers, only to gasp in horror about what it says.

It reads, 'Atlantis sinks half of Europe in Atlantean-Amazon war. King Aquaman's wife beheaded by leader of the Amazons, who proceeded to conquer Great Britain.'

Bruce drops the newspaper, overwhelmed by what he has just learned. "Something's wrong. Diana wouldn't kill Mera, and she certainly wouldn't lead her people to war with Aquaman." Bruce says, muttering to himself before coming up with a plan. "Batman. Oh, if there anyone that can figure out what's going on, it's him." Bruce says as he steals a bicycle and heads for Wayne Manor, hoping Batman will be able to help him and explain what happened...


	3. Nothing Like Home

-**Wayne Manor**-

Bruce arrives outside of Wayne Manor, standing outside the gate as he gazes at the large mansion in question, noticing several differences between the Wayne Manor he knows from the Earth dimension he was taken from and _this_ Wayne Manor. This Wayne Manor looked kind of old and run down in comparison to the one that he was more familiar with.

"_This is not good_..." Bruce says in his mind, a concerned frown appearing on his face as he gets ready to push the front gate open. However, before he can enter, he hears the sound of a car approaching from behind him. Bruce turns around, spotting a car drive up and park in front of the massive property. After this, someone steps out of the car. Bruce's eyes widen upon seeing the figure who stepped out of the car. It was his good friend Barry Allen. "Barry?..." The former gamma scientist says in shock.

* * *

(**Flashback Sequence: 18 Years Ago**)

-**Watchtower**-

Bruce and Barry are standing around in the Watchtower. They have motor duty for the night, but since nothing was really happening, the two decided to play cards to pass the time.

"Bruce...you wouldn't believe what I've learned about the Speed Force recently." Barry says with slightly subdued excitement as he looks at his cards.

"I'll be the judge of what I don't believe. Barry. Heh. Go ahead. What have you learned?" Bruce asks.

Okay. I learned that if I ran at a fast enough speed...I could _theoretically_ travel through time or even jump into another dimension." Barry says, smiling with even more excitement as he says this.

Needless to say, Bruce was skeptical of this. "Alright, Barry. If you can...travel back to the past, what would you do?" He asks, deciding to humor his friend's insane theory.

"Don't know." Barry says as he shrugs, only to grin, coming up with an idea. "Hmm...maybe I'd bring some dinosaurs back and raise them as pets." He says with a joking smile.

Bruce chuckles. "Trust me, Barry. You don't want to do that. I have a hard enough time trying to keep Devil Dino from devouring every animal at the Central Park Zoo on a daily basis. What would you _really_ do?"

Barry pauses, taking a moment to think on it. He then answers seriously with, "I'd go back and save my mother."

Bruce gives his friend a sad and sympathetic look. He knows how much Barry's mother meant to him and how terribly Barry felt that he couldn't save her. "I know how you feel, Barry. Believe me, I do, but we can't dwell on 'What If's' for the rest of our lives. We got to learn to move on." He says.

Barry sighs. "...You're probably right, Bruce." He says. After a while, he smiles as he suddenly slams his cards down on the table in front of him. "Ha! Full house!"

"Damn. You caught me off guard. Heh. Good thing the Hulk isn't playing, or he'd throw you through that window." Bruce says with a light laugh as a pair of lovely hands snake their way around his neck and he feels a pair of feminine lips make contact with his cheek.

"Can I join, Brucie?" Vixen asks with a smile as she kisses Bruce's cheek again. "...or we can play something 'else' at my apartment." She says in a soft, flirtatious way.

Catching her obvious meaning, Bruce gives Barry a look. Due to a rise in crime, Bruce and Vixen barely had any time to themselves; so, they take _any_ opportunity that's presented to them. Barry smiles at Bruce and says, "Go ahead. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Barry." The former gamma scientist says gratefully before he and Vixen head over to the teleporter to depart to Vixen's place.

The Scarlet Speedster chuckles at them as Bruce and Vixen leave to have some 'fun' before stacking his cards and notices Wonder Woman standing off to the side and staring at the teleporter with a sad look. Barry is about to call her over for a game, but Diana leaves before he could get a word in wise. Confused, Barry shrugs and starts playing a game of solitaire.

(**End of flashback**)

* * *

-**Present Time**-

**Outside of Wayne Manor**

"Barry?..."The former gamma scientist says, shocked and relieved at seeing a familiar face.

"Bruce? How'd you end up here?" Barry asks him.

"Well, I was fighting the U-Foes in the streets and beat them when suddenly, everything around me started shaking like the world's biggest earthquake was underway. Then I got sucked into a wormhole and woke up in Gotham. After getting my bearings, I made my way here. Wait. How'd _you_ end up here?" He asks Barry.

"I pretty much woke up here the same way as you, confused as hell. I found out my mother is still alive-"

"Wait, your mother is still alive?!" Bruce interrupts, surprised that Barry's mother is alive in this dimension, but he was happy for his friend.

"Yeah, but...Iris is married to another man and I...I don't have my powers." Barry says. "As soon as I got here, I figured Batman could do something to help me, so I drove up here, and I met up with you. The rest is history."

Deciding to team up, the two men join forces as they enter the mansion and search the entire building from top to bottom, but they find no traces of Bruce Wayne or Alfred. Their next plan is to search the Batcave, hoping that Bruce Wayne or Alfred is down there.

* * *

-**Batcave**-

Having finally gained entry to the Batcave, Bruce and Barry start looking around, discovering several more things different than the universe they were in before being transported to this one.

"This isn't right..." Barry says softly as he looks at a family portrait of young Bruce Wayne and his parents, also noticing a gun in a glass case. Before he could question that item of interest, someone grabs him from behind and slams him onto the ground hard. Before Barry can even begin to stand, his attacker punches and kicks him several times with brutal amounts of force. Barry finally manages to get a good look at his attacker. It was Batman, only he looked more...evil. Seeing his good friend in jeopardy, Bruce steps into action, channeling some of the Hulk's strength throughout his body to effortlessly beat down 'Batman', who staggers back, shocked by how much power Bruce had; he looked so unassuming and harmless. Bruce attacks again, punching 'Batman' over and over before repeatedly throwing him against the walls of the Batcave, eventually knocking him out cold. Bruce then rushes over to Barry, who is on his knees, breathing heavily due to the injuries he sustained from 'Batman'.

"You okay, Barry?" Bruce asks as he inspects his injuries.

"Ugh...a few bruises and broken ribs, but...ill be okay." Barry groans.

Bruce chuckles. "Like you said...looks like he broke your ribs and bruised you up...but you'll live."

"Thanks, doc." Barry remarks as Bruce walks over to the unconscious 'Batman' to check if he had a pulse, which he did. Bruce then sighs softly as he slowly pulls off 'Batman's cowl, shocking the two men upon seeing who it was that attacked them. It was Thomas Wayne!

"What the hell?" Bruce says in confusion.

"T-That's not Bruce!" Barry exclaims.

"That's Thomas Wayne!" The two say in unison. Now things have gotten crazy around here...


	4. Alternate Realities and Flashbacks

After knocking out Thomas Wayne, Bruce and Barry stare down at his unconscious body in shock and disbelief at what had just occurred. Why was Thomas Wayne Batman instead of Bruce Wayne?

"H-How is he alive?" Barry asked, stammering a bit as he said this. "More importantly, why is Thomas dressed like an evil, more scary version of Batman?" He adds.

"I really don't know, Barry." Bruce said, shaking his head in confusion. "_This universe just keeps getting weirder by the minute_." He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Thomas stirs on the ground and lets out a groan of pain. Thinking quickly, Bruce and Barry carry him over to a chair and sit him up in it as the old Wayne slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurred. Once his vision cleared up, he sees Bruce and Barry, who are both giving him wary looks. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?!" Thomas asks, snarling at them in anger. He suddenly stands up, ready to fight the duo again, only for a sudden wave of pain from his previous fight to overcome him, making him fall into the chair.

"Take it easy, Dr. Wayne." Barry said as he raises his hands in a calm, non-hostile manner. "We're not here to hurt you."

"You still didn't answer my question, so I'll give you another. How do you know my name?" The older Wayne replies with a growl of impatience.

"Okay. My name is Barry Allen, but where I'm from, I'm also known as the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive." Barry answered before looking at Bruce. "This is my best friend Bruce Banner, aka, The Incredible Hulk."

"Fastest Man Alive, huh?" Thomas asks, to which Barry nods in answer. "You weren't so fast when I was kicking your ass earlier." Thomas says with a scoff of mockery.

"_I kicked your ass, and I didn't even have to transform...old man_." Bruce thinks to himself after hearing Thomas mock Barry.

"You still didn't answer my second question, which was: How do you know my name?" Thomas asks again.

Bruce and Barry look at each other, both having a look of hesitation in their eyes before Barry glances back at Thomas and says, "Thomas...we know you...because we know your son, Bruce."

Upon hearing the mention of his son's name, Thomas growls at the two and says, "That's impossible! Bruce has been dead for years!" Thomas replies with a loud growl of rage.

"Well, Dr. Wayne, you see-" Barry began to say, only to suddenly stop and yell out in pain before falling to his knees, clutching his head. "Ahhh!"

"Barry!" Bruce exclaimed as he grabs his friend by the shoulders. "What's wrong?! Talk to me, man. Say something!"

"What's wrong with him?" Thomas asked as he narrowed his eyes at the former speedster.

The former gamma scientist briefly glances at him. "I-I don't know." He responds with great concern for Barry's wellbeing as he looks back at Barry, who had just stopped holding his head, but now had a look of great shock on his face. "Barry? Are you alright, Barry?"

"Bruce...this world...i-it's ours." Barry said, a tone of disbelief in his voice. "It happened last year...Aquaman and the people of Atlantis flooded Europe. Before that...Wonder Woman lead the Amazons...on a Blitzkrieg through London. My memories are...c-changing. This...isn't a parallel Earth or some mirror world...this _IS_ our home, Bruce. All of this is real!"

Bruce's eyes widened in shock upon hearing all this. At first he thought the world they were now in was an alternate Earth, but Barry just told him that it was actually their Earth. If that's the case, then how the hell did it go into a hellish situation with Aquaman and Wonder Woman going to war against each other?! What the hell really happened to cause all these horrible changes to Earth?!

"Can one of you two explain to me what's going on?" The older Wayne asked, crossing his arms with both an annoyed and impatient expression on his face.

"We're from this Earth...but a vastly different version of it. One where you and your wife are dead, but your son Bruce...he's alive, and he's Batman, not you." Barry explains to Thomas while being helped up by Bruce. Upon standing up, he nods at Bruce in thanks. "That is how we know who you are, Thomas." He adds.

Needless to say, Thomas was shocked and sits in silence after hearing that, and for a few moments, Barry and Bruce thought he was going to lash out at them again, but instead the older Wayne simply asked, "Is that true?"

"It is." Barry says to Thomas with a nod. "Your son, Bruce...he is one of my closest friends and teammates." He adds with a smile. "He was one of the greatest heroes I've ever known."

The older Wayne then glances at Bruce and asked, "Is my son one of your friends too?"

"...We were friends...at one point." The former gamma scientist replied after a moment. Despite their friendship being strained and wanting to smash him into a bloody pulp sometimes, Bruce still considered the Batman he knew as an ally. Suddenly, a weird beeping sound started out of nowhere, causing the three men to look around the Batcave in confusion.

"What's that noise? Where is it coming from?" Thomas asked.

Looking around for the weird sound some more, Bruce glances at Barry and notices that his Flash ring was glowing. "Your ring is going off, Barry." He said as he pointed at the former Speedster's hand.

Barry looks at it in confusion. "Something's wrong with my suit..." He said before pressing his finger on it, making a condensed suit pop out of it and flop onto the floor, but it wasn't Barry's usual red suit. Instead, it was Thawne's. The former Speedster and Bruce stare at the suit in complete and utter shock. "Thawne..." Barry says, unable to believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

"No doubt Thawne is responsible for all of this." The former gamma scientist says, glaring angrily at the suit and feeling Hulk stir inside his mind; he really wanted to rip Thawne apart.

"Who's Thawne?" Thomas asked in curiosity, having no idea who the two men were talking about.

Barry and Bruce look at Thomas and start explaining who Thawne is and why they harbor such a great hatred for him. "This uniform isn't mine; it belongs to a monster of a man called Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash." Barry says as he clutches the suit in anger.

"What kind of a name is Eobard?" Thomas asks, thinking that's a stupid name to call someone.

"The 25th-century kind. He replicated the accident that gave me the ability to tap into the Speed Force. He operates under the name, 'Professor Zoom', and became a criminal."

"He's an uncaring bastard." Bruce adds, pure disgust at Thawne in his voice.

"Hold on. 'Speed Force'? What is that?" Thomas asks.

"The Speed Force allows me and Thawne to bend the laws of physics using super-speed." Barry says as he explains the Speed Force to Thomas. "He must've altered the timeline somehow via the Speed Force to screw with my life." He surmised.

"That asshole needs to get a life..." Bruce mutters.

Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in Barry's head as he gets an idea on fixing his no-powers dilemma. "Wait! I got it! Bruce, remember that I got my powers when I was struck by that bolt of lightning?" He asks, to which Bruce nods. "Well, if I get struck by another bolt of lightning, it might give me my powers back, and then I can reset the timeline, and everything will return to normal!"

"Then we can kick Thawne's pathetic ass!" Bruce adds. "But...where are we gonna find a bolt of lightning to hit you with?"

Almost right on cue, the sound of thunder rumbled outside the mansion. "Welcome to Gotham." Thomas tells them.

* * *

(**Outside of Wayne Manor**)

"This is insane, Barry. I mean, I've seen you pull some crazy stunts before, but this takes the cake by far." Bruce says, sighing as he stood outside of Wayne Manor with Thomas Wayne in the pouring rain, both of them watching Barry, who was in the process of recreating the accident that gave him his powers. He was going to sit in a chair and find a way to somehow get struck with a lightning bolt to reawaken his powers as the Flash, which sounded crazy and extremely dangerous in Bruce's mind.

"Uh-huh. Um, where's the ninhydrin?" Barry asked Thomas, who also stood there, watching Barry. The father of Bruce Wayne agreed with Bruce, thinking Barry was insane to think this plan will work.

"By your right." Batman answered as the former Speedster grabbed the ninhydrin before speaking in a skeptical tone. "Are you sure dousing yourself in chemicals and plugging yourself into a lightning rod is going to make you 'The Fastest Man Alive' again?"

Barry shrugged and replied, "That's how I became the Flash the first time it happened."

Thomas looked towards Bruce, who raised his hands and said, "Hey, don't look at me. I got my powers through an accident myself."

The older Wayne stared at Bruce for a moment. He was a little wary around him after their earlier fight. He then turned back to Barry. "If you're telling the truth, can you change it? Can you change everything so that I die and Bruce lives?" He asked, sounding hopeful that Barry can do so.

Barry nodded with determination. "I can, but firstly, I need to find the Reverse Flash and figure out what he did to alter the timeline, then we'll force him to change everything back to normal."

Thomas looks up at the dark gray sky. "They say lightning never strikes the same place twice."

Barry gave him a smirk and says, "They say a lot of things." The former Speedster said as he sits down and puts the helmet on. "Now, why don't we pull the switch and see if this works?"

Bruce nodded and he backs up a few steps, both nervous and worried for his best friend, before he gives Thomas the signal to pull the lever and the rod begins to rise up a bit into the sky as lightning began to streak across the sky. Several minutes passed with the three waiting for a lightning bolt to strike the rod.

"Come on..." Barry muttered, looking at the sky. "I'm here, I'm right he-" Suddenly, a lightning bolt hits the rod from out of nowhere, causing everything to start sparking as Barry was hit. "Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed in absolute pain.

"BARRY!" Bruce yelled in distress before he and Thomas quickly ran over, the older Wayne ripping his cape off of his suit and using it to extinguish the fire covering Barry's body. Once the fire dwindled, Thomas pulled the cape away, and Bruce's eyes widened in horror at his friend's state. Barry was completely scarred and burned head to toe...but he was miraculously still alive.

"We need to get him down to the cave. I have medical supplies that'll help him." Thomas said.

"Let's go!" Bruce said. He didn't have to be told that twice as he carefully picked Barry up and carried him back down to the Batcave with a little help from Thomas.

* * *

(**Batcave**)

Bruce was sitting quietly in a chair, watching as Thomas Wayne treated Barry's injuries. It was an absolute miracle that the former Speedster was even alive at all, given how badly he was burned. The former gamma scientist looked down at the floor and clasped his hands together as he began thinking about everything that's happened recently. Somehow, the world had seriously gone downhill. Diana, his best friend and wife, was at war with Aquaman, one of their fellow Justice League teammates, and he didn't know if his cousin Jennifer Walters or his other friends like Zatanna or A-Bomb were even around. Considering how badly screwed up this world was...they most likely were not.

Bruce glances up as Thomas slowly approached him. "How is he?" He asked Thomas with concern in his voice while looking at the bandaged and unconscious Barry.

Thomas sighed and responds with, "Well, he's alive, but that's where the good news ends. His wounds are very severe, so I wouldn't be surprised if he died at any minute."

"No, Barry will make it. He's been through a _lot_ worse then this, trust me on that." Bruce says with confidence, although he wasn't so sure on Barry's survival himself. Thomas responds to this by not saying anything as he pulled out another chair, sitting beside Bruce as they both watch Barry slowly breath in and out.

After a couple moments of silence pass, Thomas glances at Bruce and asked, "You said you 'were' friends with my son Bruce. What happened between the two of you?"

Bruce lets out a tired sigh before explaining everything to Thomas. "Okay. I'll try to explain this in the easiest way to understand. On Earth...before all this, I was fighting a super villain named Armageddon in Las Vegas. I managed to beat Armageddon...but several people were killed in the process, and Hulk got blamed for it. In response to this, your son and various other heroes betrayed me, sent me off of Earth to keep the people safe. I ended up on the planet of Sakaar, where Hulk took control so we could survive. Sakaar wasn't exactly a friendly planet. The Hulk fought in several gladiatorial matches, other threw the evil and tyrannical Red King, and became the new king of Sakaar. He found love, and was happy...until the spaceship that crashed onto Sakaar blew up, obliterating half the planet's population, including his wife...and unborn son. He was so angry..." Bruce says, seething with anger. "Hulk then returned to Earth with his Warbound, an army of gladiators just as angry as he was. Upon arrival, the Hulk fought and defeated half of Earth's heroes that dared to stand in his path of vengeance. But Hulk learned that he lost everything because of one of his own allies' desire for revenge. Hulk got so angry, he became the 'World Breaker'. He was so powerful that a single footstep shook the entire East Coast."

"How was this 'Hulk' stopped?" Thomas asked, interrupting Bruce's story.

"I'm getting to that, Thomas." Bruce said before resuming the story. "Hulk realized if he wasn't stopped, he'd destroy the entire world, so he begged for the heroes that were still standing to take him down before he 'broke the world', so they did. I was locked away for some time, but I escaped and remained hidden. I felt so much heavy guilt for the pain I caused all those months ago in New York."

Despite basically pouring his soul out to him, Thomas is skeptical of all this, finding it pretty difficult to believe anything Bruce just told him. "I'm finding it very hard to believe any of what you're saying is true."

Bruce scoffs in annoyance as he stands up and slowly transforms, no doubt swiftly changing Thomas' opinion on the subject. "**How's your opinion now**?" Hulk asked with a smile.

After a few moments of silent staring, Thomas simply responds with, "Uh...I'm a full believer now."

"**Good**." Hulk said in response.

"May I...ask what brought you back to being a hero after all that guilt?" Thomas asked.

Hulk sighed before saying, "**Easy. My former teammates**." He said before turning back into Bruce to continue telling the story.

* * *

(**Flashback Sequence- Central Alaska: 10 Months After The World War Hulk Incident**)

Bruce, who now had a grown out beard, wipes some sweat from his forehead as he chops numerous logs in half with an axe. It has been at least 10 months since the World War Hulk incident, and he was currently living in solitude within the beautiful, quiet forests of Alaska, stocking up on wood for the upcoming winter. Once he had chopped up enough wood to last him through the winter, Bruce picks up his pile of logs and starts to step towards his home. But before he can get there, several figures teleport in front of him, the figures in question revealed to be Superman, Shazam, the Flash, Aquaman, She-Hulk, and Wonder Woman.

Bruce is surprised by the sudden appearances of his best friends as well as his cousin, but nevertheless, he greets each of them warmly, to which they greet him equally in return.

"Let me carry those for you, Bruce." Shazam said kindly as he takes the logs out of Bruce's hands and sets them on the side of his cabin home, to which Bruce nodded at in answer.

"Well, since you're here, why don't we come inside where it's warm?" Bruce offered, to which the newly arrived heroes nod and smile as they enter the cabin with Bruce.

* * *

(**Inside of Bruce's Cabin**)

Bruce brings his cousin and his superhero friends a cup of coffee for each of them before everyone present sat down, though Shazam asked for a soda instead, much to She-Hulk's amusement. "So...how have things been going on since the...incident?" Bruce asked, wanting to know how the world was faring after that brutal fight between Hulk and the other heroes.

"Well...things have been quiet for a few days following the incident, although there was an incident that occurred at the Hall of Justice about a week ago." Superman said.

"What happened, Superman?" Bruce curiously asked.

The Man of Steel sighed before saying, "The Legion of Doom is what happened. Lex Luthor, Black Adam, Sinestro, Joker, Harley Quinn, Gorilla Grodd, Solomon Grundy, and Cheetah. They attacked us, tried to take us out, but they had help from the Juggernaut." Clark says. "We did manage to beat them...but just barely because of the Juggernaut aiding the Legion. Me and Shazam kept him distracted while Flash sped around him. We got our asses kicked, but Barry managed to undo the latches on Juggernaut's helmet, which gave J'onn the opening he needed to put Cain to sleep with a simple telepathic attack."

"Was anyone hurt?" Bruce asked worriedly. He knew the Legion of Doom were truly a force to be reckoned with, but with Cain Marko, aka the Juggernaut on their side, they'd be virtually unstoppable, though Hulk is one of the few who can fight or beat him in battle.

The Leaguers and She-Hulk look at each other with a bit of uncertainty before Aquaman says, "Batman, Green Arrow, Huntress, Red Tornado, John Stewart, Hawkgirl and Supergirl were badly injured by Cain during the fight, they've recently made recovery."

"Phew. I'm glad to hear that, Arthur." Bruce said while feeling really guilty for not being there to help them. If he was there, Cain would've been defeated much quicker, and the injured heroes would've never been injured to begin with.

"Hey, when are you gonna come back, Bruce?" Shazam asked, since it was a question on everyone's mind. "The League just isn't the same without you, dude." He adds.

"I really don't know, Billy." The former gamma scientist responds as he looks down at his coffee. "After what I did all those months ago, do I even deserve to be a part of the Justice League again?"

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Bruce." Diana softly told Bruce, reminding him that Batman was also at fault for the incident. "You were acting out of emotion and trauma. Nobody would ever blame you for that."

"That may be true, Diana, but me 'acting' out...it almost killed everyone on Earth." Bruce replied before sighing and added, "It would've been better off if I was dead...at least the world would be safer without me in it."

The Leaguers' eyes widen as She-Hulk gasped, totally appalled by hearing that from her favored cousin's mouth. "Bruce, how can you say or even think something like that?" She asked.

"It's true, Jen. Everybody would be safer without me here." Bruce responded, while glancing out the window with a depressed look on his face.

Diana frowns at what Bruce said before telling She-Hulk and the other Leaguers, "Can the rest of you wait outside, please? I would like to speak with Bruce alone."

Superman, Shazam, Flash and Aquaman nod at Diana before heading out, though She-Hulk was a bit more hesitant to walk out, though she did eventually walk out and join the others.

Now alone with Bruce, Diana says, "Bruce, you're wrong about this planet being safer without you. It and the League will always need you."

Bruce however, remains adamant about what he said to everyone; the world, and the people that inhabit it, is better off without him in it. Frustrated, Diana slams her hand on a wooden table, almost breaking it, which startles Bruce as she yells at him, "Then what about me, Bruce?! Would I be better off without you?!"

Confused, Bruce asked, "Diana, what do you mean by that?"

The lovely demigoddess calms down a bit and says, "I...I love you. I have always loved you, and I never stopped doing so. And I'll never stop loving you." She confessed before pulling a shocked and speechless Bruce into a long, deep, and passionate kiss. "Mmmmm..." She moaned into the kiss as she and Bruce embrace each other, strengthening the kiss until she hesitantly breaks the kiss and tells Bruce, "Don't you _ever_ have those horrible thoughts again. Everyone, especially me...will need you." After saying this, Diana heads out of the cabin, leaving Bruce to his own thoughts, though he mainly focused on the fact that Diana has loved him for all this time. Plus...she was a great kisser.

* * *

(**New York: 2 Days Later**)

Emil Blonsky, aka Abomination is running amok in Midtown, tossing cars around and swatting at police officers that are firing upon him. " Haha! You pathetic people! Your 'hero' Hulk isn't here to protect you anymore!" He said mockingly to several fear-filled bystanders, only for a golden shield to strike him in the face, making him groan as he rubbed his face and glares at his attacker- Wonder Woman.

"That's enough, Blonsky!" Diana says as she grips her sword in her right hand.

"Ohh...you'll wish you hadn't done that!" Abomination said with another angry glare as Diana glares back at her opponent.

"You do not scare me, monster." Diana said mockingly.

Before the two can clash, a loud and quite familiar roar could be heard by the two fighters. Diana smirks, recognizing it anywhere. Before either could say anything, Hulk lands behind Abomination, seemingly from out of nowhere and punches him square in the back, sending the scaly gamma monster flying into a nearby gas station, which explodes on impact and crumbles on top of him.

The gorgeous Amazon is immensely surprised by Hulk's appearance, but is truly delighted to see him, and she says, "Hulk? You came back?"

The Green Goliath smirks at her before unexpectedly pulling Diana close and kisses her with the same passion as when she kissed Bruce two days ago. This surprised Diana, but she went along with it and kissed him back. After breaking the kiss, Hulk replies with, "**I came _home_**."

Diana smiles warmly at Hulk, but before she could say anything, Abomination angrily roars and emerges out of the burning and destroyed gas station, ruining Hulk and Wonder Woman's romantic reunion as he says, "Grr! You two are gonna pay for that!"

In response, Hulk and Wonder Woman smirk at one another before they both charge at Abomination punching him simultaneously into a nearby building.

* * *

(**Flashback End**)

Bruce sighed as he finally finishes telling his story to Thomas Wayne, who had been listening intently the entire time. Thomas then said, "Hmm. Who would've thought that a way into a monster's heart was a beautiful woman?"

The former gamma scientist chuckled at his words and said, "You couldn't be anymore right, Dr. Wayne." He replied and adds, "Although, we didn't _officially_ become a couple until a month after we started dating, but it was worth the wait. It's just...strange that Diana of this reality started a war..."

* * *

(**Later**)

An hour passes by before Thomas heads off to patrol Gotham, leaving Bruce behind to look over Barry at the Batcave. Feeling tired from telling his story, Bruce sits back in his chair and closes his eyes, deciding to get some sleep.

* * *

(**3 Hours Later**)

"Bruce. Buddy, wake up." A voice called out, which woke Bruce. He frowns as he opens his eyes...to see Barry's grinning face, which was all healed up. "Hey, bud. I've got my powers back."


End file.
